ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Ninja (Comic Book Series)
Spider-Ninja is a series based in the Ninja universe Plot Thirteen-Year-Old Peter Parker is in middle school and is taking Kung Fu lessons because his Aunt and Uncle want him to be able to defend himself from Flash Thompson when he was at his Kung Fu lesson his sensai showed him a new species of Spider that he brought that day Peter couldn't care less and just wanted to train Peter's sensai forgot to close the lid of the tank the Spider was in so it escaped and bit Peter while he was training and put him into a coma for a month when Peter awoke his sensai told him that the Spider has lethal bites it injects its own bloodcells in to you and dies so Peter realised he had Spider-Powers a few months later while Peter was out with Harry and MJ Uncle Ben was murdered on the way home from work by a thug after Peter found out he was furious and decided to use his powers and training which Peter calls Spider-Fu to help people in need he wouldn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as his Uncle and became SPIDER-NINJA!! Now the young Peter Parker must balance the life as a Daily Bugle Paperboy, keep straight A's in Middle School which seems in possible because he's out protecting the city, keep a friendship with Harry and MJ and protect the innocent as Spider-Ninja Issue 15 (The Talk) After his battle with Electro Peter can not take it anymore it is too much for Peter to keep to himself, so he goes to the only person he can trust: Mary Jane, she is angry with him at the moment because he's always blowing off their times alone together so it took a lot for her to come through she finally excepts to meet him Peter tells her she can't tell anyone and tells her he's Spider-Ninja she scoffs and walks away but he convinces her he's Spider-Ninja by spinning his webs and pulling her back she is shocked but is then again happy Peter came clean, she kisses him on the cheek, Peter conused asks her if they are dating or not? she nods stating they are Main Characters Peter Parker/ Spider-Ninja: A Thirteen-Year-Old straight A student who takes Kung Fu and has a crush on Mary Jane Watson who is one of his best friends, Peter Paker is friends with Billionaire Norman Osborn's son Harry Osborn, Peter leads a double life as Daily Bugle Paperboy and The webslinging misundertood Spider-Ninja Mary Jane Watson: She is one of Peter's best friends and has a crush on Peter she is afraid to ask Peter out because she hates rejection Harry Osborn: He is best friends with Peter, and MJ he has a crush on MJ but doesn't want to put a dent in the friendship he is also very smart (Unlike his Earth 616 Counterpart) May Parker: She is Peter's aunt and is raising him at the moment she is in her 60s and is a kind lady with a loving heart and treats Peter as her own son she is also quite athletic for her age Ben Parker: He is Peter's uncle who loves him very dearly and calls him "Son" at times becuase they have a very great fatherly, son bond he is in his 60s also. He died by the hands of a common crook before he died he always told Peter "With Great Power, There Must Also Come Great Responsibility" Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ninja Universe